


Magical Remedy

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: Hogwarts, a legacy. A history. Some of the greatest wizards have come from this school. It is a place of magic, but more so a place of adventure.Gyrus Axelei learns he's a wizard, and goes to Hogwarts. But will he succeed there?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Magical Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this awhile ago, and it was up and I deleted it. I put it back though! Please enjoy!

Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. A place of magic, mysteries, and adventure. It has been twenty years since Voldemort's defeat at the hands of Harry Potter, and the world was safer for it. That doesn't mean there aren't any dark magicians, however.

There was a group of them, calling themselves the Shadows. The leader called himself the "Shadow Boss" and threw killings and forbidden curses right out into the open. Times fell darker than when Voldemort first arose, the sky itself seemed to turn the color of ink.

A saviour arose and stopped the shadows, sacrificing his sanity and his human form. He didn't, however, destroy them. No one knows what happened to him, but they say he still lurks around the world, looking for a hero to finish the job.

“Man, Hogwarts: A History, Edition Three is kinda lame,” Gyrus says, closing the book and turning to his owl, Scout. Scout is an unusually bright yellow owl with wide black eyes. “Maybe there's something better in these textbooks?”

Scout chirps in response.

Gyrus looks at his neatly packed trunk, and then to the book in his hand. He frowns.

Scout chirps louder.

“Okay, okay,” Gyrus sighs, pulling out an owl treat. “Please just be a little quieter.” 

He brings the owl treat to Scout who eats it out of his hand quickly. Gyrus laughs at how fast he ate it. Jeez, Scout was acting like he hadn't eaten in days! The sunshine owl is adorable, but is honestly a huge mess.

Speaking of huge messes, Gyrus realizes it's time to go soon. All his things are packed in his trunk, his black regular robes, his yellow leisure robes, his book, his wand, along with a few galleons, knuts and sickles.

He had had to go shopping at diagon alley with an older foster sibling. Her name is Maria, she has messy blue hair and charms enough to fill a spellbook. She always wore red for some reason, and didn't care what others thought of her.

Gyrus had just moved in with this foster family last month. They are nice, but he is still wary after being in the other foster homes. His parents had been killed by the shadows during the "Incident" nine years ago.

Of course, he isn't sure what even happened in the incident, since he was too young to remember. He remembers being dropped off at a daycare place thing. That's all. Gyrus misses his parents dearly, but he looks forward towards the future. He knows they helped out the hero who saved everyone from the shadows, and that they were a crucial part of the world's defense from the Shadow Boss.

Scout screeches, and Gyrus sighs, moment ruined.

“Alright buddy, I'm taking your cage with me and my trunk, okay?” He says, picking up Scout's metal cage. 

Scout just continues to screech.

“Ready to go?” Maria asks, standing in the doorway.

“Just about, but can you help me with my trunk?” Gyrus asks.

“Say no more,” Maria replies, and lifts up the trunk with a charm.

The best part of Gyrus's new foster home, besides the fact that he was in an actual home, was the fact that it was in a wizarding only community. There was no statue of secrecy, and he could use spells and charms whenever he wanted.

Maria and Gyrus head down the stairs to greet Gyrus's foster mom, Yvette, at the door.

“Got everything packed?” Gyrus's Foster mother asks.

“Yeah, I'd say he's pretty much finished. I even checked it over for him using the x-ray charm,” Maria replies, grinning.

“Maria, sometimes we can all do things the normal way,” Yvette lectures, but she's laughing.

“Are you packed?” She asks her second year daughter. Maria had gone to Hogwarts last year, Gyrus remembers. She is in Gryffindor.

“I'm packed, Witches' honor,” Maria salutes.

“You do know, witches don't have to have honor,” Yvette replies.

Maria cackles in response, and Yvette meets his eyes and shakes her head fondly. Gyrus feels his lips quirk up.

They get the trunks packed into the car, and Maria sits in the shotgun seat. Gyrus opens the door behind the driver's door and slides into the back.

They drive to King's Cross Station, and Gyrus wonders what house he'll be in. Maybe he'll be in Slytherin, cunning and slippery. Maybe he'll be in Gryffindor, brave and strong. Or maybe, he'll be in Ravenclaw, smart and clever.

He didn't want Hufflepuff though. Because even if some of the people were loyal, kind, hardworking, Hufflepuff also took the _rest_. As in, Hufflepuff took all the people who weren't brave, cunning, slippery, strong, hardworking, kind, loyal, smart, or clever.

The arrive at the station, and Maria opens the door to get out. Gyrus follows her example and unbuckles, opening the door to get out. He felt short sometimes, but his doctor said that for age eleven, he pretty tall. When he looks at the station, he doesn't feel so tall.

They walk from the parking lot into the station, and their trunks drag from behind them. Just because they live in a wizarding neighborhood, doesn't mean they don't take the Hogwarts Express. Gyrus is scared of what will happen when he gets to Hogwarts, but he's excited too.

The arrive at platform nine. Gyrus assumes there's some kind of portal or something. How else would he get to platform 9 and ¾? Maybe a portkey? Hmmm...

“Okay, ready?” Yvette asks.

“Ready as I'll be I guess.” Gyrus replies.

“Oh, come on Gyrus. You can't be scared now,” Maria laughs. “Hogwarts will be some of the best years of you life.”

“You only went there for one year so far!” Gyrus replies, and one glance at Yvette reveals she's stifling a laugh.

Maria sighs and runs through the pillar. Gyrus wonders what kind of spell is cast on the pillar to make it do that. Why would the pillar just be a portal like that? It's obviously magic, but what charm or spell?

“C'mon, Gyrus.” His foster mom urges him on. “We've got to get to the Hogwarts Express.”

Gyrus looks at the pillar for a second before gathering his strength and running through. It was a weird experience, running through a pillar, but when he gets to the other side, _he is on the platform 9 and ¾._

Gyrus looks around, dragging the cart with his trunk and things. Scout is sleeping in his cage, and Gyrus's things are stacked haphazardly. They wobble dangerously, but he can't bring himself to care. He is in awe at the big train that will take him to Hogwarts.

He wonders what house he'll be sorted into, what Hogwarts will look like on the inside, how big the room are, what classes will be like, and what people he'll meet. He's so excited to be there.

Yvette appears out of the pillar after him, and gives him a reassuring smile.

“You're going to be fine.” She tells him.

“I just...” Gyrus doesn't know how to feel. He's been in and out of foster homes, and this is the only one where he really feels welcome. He's going to miss it.

Despite it only being a month, his foster mom had welcomed him with open arms and a bright smile. He is the only kid she has ever fostered, but he appreciates her all the same. He wishes he had a mom like that, but he's not really sure what his parents were like other than the fact they were heroes for some reason. No one's ever told him how they died, so that was something to think about too. He always wonders, but no one he's talked to had known them.

“I know.” Yvette replies and pulls him into a hug. Gyrus is surprised, but hugs back feeling a little better. “You'll be alright, sweetie. Maria will watch out for you, okay?”

“Okay...” He sniffles, his eyes all watery.

She lets him go after a moment. “You'd better be safe, I don't want to hear any stories about you sneaking out to go fight someone or something crazy.”

“I will.” Gyrus replies, and he means it.

Soon enough, it's time to go on the train. Gyrus says bye to Yvette again, and so does Maria before they drag their luggage to get put on the train in the storage compartments.

“Wait, so what happens after I leave my luggage here?” Gyrus asks, as he and Maria head towards the sitting area of the train.

“They take your bags and put them in a room that automatically sorts them into your dorm room. If you haven't been sorted yet, well then I have no idea,” Maria shrugs. “I asked a third year and that's why they told me last year. It could be wrong.”

Gyrus thinks for a moment. That does seem pretty accurate, with the way organization charms and spells work.

"Now c'mon,” Maria links arms with Gyrus. “Let's go find Knox.”

Gyrus silently wonders who Knox is.

Maria drags him from compartment to compartment, looking around for her friend. She seems to find them when she opens the door to a compartment and drags Gyrus inside.

Inside the compartment sat a boy with hair as white as snow and bright red eyes. His appearance was intimidating, to say the least. Maria definitely had some interesting friends. Or, an interesting friend.

“Knox!” Maria takes the seat across from him practically bouncing. “I missed you this summer!”

“I have missed you too.” Knox replies, sounding a lot like a robot.

“This is my, uh, brother, Gyrus,” Maria introduces. Gyrus wonders why she hesitated. He also wonders why she calls him her actual brother. “Gyrus, say hello to my best friend Knox.”

“Hello Gyrus, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Knox says. Gyrus laughs.

“Nice to meet you too.” Gyrus replies. ”...Do you always talk like a robot?”

To his surprise, Knox grins. “Do you always style your hair with a star in the front?” He shoots back. Gyrus grins back.

“Nice one,” Maria high fives Knox.

Gyrus frowns. “My hair is fine!” He defends.

Maria laughs, “Sure.”

Know smiles at them.

The trio spends time chatting and getting to know each other throughout the train ride. Gyrus learns that Maria's favorite color was red, and Knox's black. He learns that Knox has an owl named Hyacinth. He also learns that Knox is a Ravenclaw.

He already knows Maria is a Gryffindor, but he didn't know that Knox was a Ravenclaw. Perhaps he'll be in the same house as Maria, or maybe in the same house as Knox. He doesn't know what he'll get, but he's excited.

Someone opens their cabin door.

“Put on your robes, we're about to get to Hogwarts!” They say, before closing the door and leaving.

Knox shrugs, “I guess that means we're almost there.”

“Definitely.” Maria replies. “You ready?” She turns to Gyrus.

“Does sorting hurt?” Gyrus asks.

Maria laughs. Gyrus feels bad. Was that a stupid question?

“No, you'll be fine!” She reassures him. Knox nods in agreement.

“Gyrus, you will be fine. You might end up in our houses, you might not. Either way you will still be perfectly okay.” Knox says, calmly. Gyrus nods. 

Okay. He can do this. He breathes in and sighs out deeply.

Maria pats his shoulder comfortingly, but it comes out more like some slaps. Gyrus cringes. _Ouch._

“Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be fine.” 

Maria and Knox put on their robes over their clothes. Gyrus puts on his plain black robes over his clothes, and waits for the train to stop at Hogwarts.

The train comes to a slow stop.

Gyrus looks out the window towards the school which looks a lot grander in person. The style is ancient, yet the castle is a sight to behold with it's darkened walls and flames that continue to burn even in the rain. To be honest, Gyrus didn't even realize it was raining.

They depart the train, and Gyrus wonders what he should do.

“First years!” A voice calls. Okay, then yeah, he should probably go there. “First years come with me!”

Gyrus goes to the man holding a lantern, and lines up with the other first years. He's so nervous, he wonders if people will be disappointed in him if he doesn't get a good house.

The huge hairy man holding the lantern leads them through a shortcut right up to the front of the castle. The man opens the doors, leading the group towards the lobby. The lobby is spacious, huge even. On the other side of the lobby lay two big red doors. The man pushes them open to reveal another man, this one a lot smaller than the man who lead them here.

“Gracias, Hagrid. I'll take it from here, amigo.” The man says to the lantern guy, apparently named Hagrid.

Hagrid lumbers away, and the new man stands in front of the group. He has a thick brown beard and brown hair, with a guitar strapped to the back of his robes.

“Hola students, welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Professor Don Santiago, and I'm very excited to have you all here!” He says excitedly. “The banquet will start soon, but first you have to be sorted into your house. Your house is something like your family in Hogwarts! You'll have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and you can even spend free time in your house common room!”

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has some rich history and each has hosted some amazing witches and wizards! House points, are things that you compete for the house cup with. Your successes earn your house points, but any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup!” Prof. Santiago explains. “The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes! Don't worry, mi amigos, it's not a real written test or anything. It won't be super hard.”

Professor Santiago leads them further into the room. Gyrus wonders how they get sorted into houses exactly. Was it a real test? Was it some kind of personality scanner? _How did it know?_

Gyrus gasps when he sees the room. The ceiling is so high, that it was hard to make out. Torches lined the stone clad walls, illuminating the room. Four long tables, each with a banner of blue, red, green, or yellow filled the floor. Each banner represents a house, and he assumes he can't sit at a table until he gets selected.

Behind the tables there was a high podium with Thirteen seats at it. Eleven teachers filled the chairs. One was cheerful looking, one was Hagrid, one was a centaur, one was a woman who looked frazzled, One was a ghost, and in the middle sat an elderly woman with a face that looked like she had a no nonsense attitude. Professor Santiago obviously had one of those chairs. So who was the other for?

Gyrus's question was answered when a snake woman slithered up onto the elevated area and took a seat. Okay, that made sense. It was kind of weird, but Gyrus didn't mind. The woman was kind of green with a snake bottom. He guesses that being a lamia wasn't so different from being a centaur, but he had never seen one before.

He looks around the room, and suddenly more ghosts are swirling in than just the teacher ghost. They all chatter to each other, and Gyrus is a bit scared of them, to be quite honest.

“Alright, form a line!” Professor Santiago smiles, and surprisingly, everyone does. Gyrus is at the front of the line, and he's nervous. Should he be in the back of the line? Should he move? 

Professor Santiago leads them to a hat on a chair with a rip in the front. The hat begins to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The students cheered and applauded once the hat had finished singing. Everyone seemed to like the singing, and Gyrus wasn't sure if that was a school pride thing or an obligation.

Professor Santiago stepped forward, holding a scroll of parchment. “Alright, mi amigos! When I call your name, you can sit on the stool and put on the hat!”

Gyrus was nervous now. What did that hat do? Was putting the hat on his head equivalent to putting a tiny person on his head? Now that was a question.

“Adramelech, Vee,” Professor Santiago calls, and a girl with white hair approaches the stool. She sits on the stool, placing the hat on her head. As soon as the hat touches her head, it shouts, “SLYTHERIN!”

Gyrus watches her take a seat at the table with the green and silver tapestries hanging above.

“Allium, Ciboulette,” Professor Santiago says. A short girl with blue hair and a wide grin sits on the stool and place the hat on her head. The hat looks like it's contemplating something. It takes quite a bit for the hat to yell, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

The girl takes the hat off and grins widely, practically skipping to the table with the yellow tapestries.

“Axelei, Gyrus!” Shoot. Of course he was third with a last name like that.

Gyrus walks up to the stool and places the hat onto his head. He's scared. He takes a seat on the stool, which is actually quite well balanced.

“I'm a hat, what could I do to you?” The hat says sarcastically. “No need to be scared, but I can tell you're a hard-working and loyal guy, I guess you should be Hufflepuff!”

“But what do they do? Nothing. They may have the hardworking people, but they also take the rest. So am I a Hufflepuff, or am I the _rest_?” Gyrus wonders out loud.

“You don't necessarily fit in with the traits of any of the houses as ‘ _the_ _rest’_ , but that doesn't mean you're not a Hufflepuff.” The hat replies.

“I guess…” Gyrus frowns.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat shouts.

The Hufflepuff table broke out into cheers, and Gyrus felt kind of exposed. He didn't get into a house with people he knew. Hufflepuff? What did they do?

He feels bad. Hufflepuffs were _lame._ What was he supposed to do now that he was in the glorified background character house? No one from Hufflepuff ever did anything special or exciting, and sure there were famous wizards and witches, but it wasn't the same.

Gyrus takes a seat at the Hufflepuff table, wondering who to talk to. The girl with the bright smile is there, and Gyrus wonders if he should talk to her. 

“Grieve, Tori.” Don calls, and Gyrus can see a redhead sitting on the stool. She places the hat on her head, and it calls, “GRYFFINDOR!”

“Hanh, Xinju.l,” Professor Santiago says. A guy with only an X on his head walks up to the stool. What a curious haircut.

“What's with that guy's hair?” Gyrus asks the girl with the blue hair and bright smile, he thinks her name is Ciboulette.

“I don't know, he sat in my compartment on the train, and it's hair alright,” She replies. “He's kind of mean though, don't talk to him.”

Gyrus laughs, “What'd he say?”

“Hanson, Eugene,” Professor Santiago calls.

“He spent an hour bragging about his sword collection, and two more hours telling us how he's the reincarnation of the hero.” Ciboulette rolls her eyes.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” Gyrus and Cib clap, before continuing their conversation.

“Sounds awful. My train ride was spent with my foster Sister Maria and her best friend. They're pretty awesome,” Gyrus replies. His stomach twists in knots at the feeling he was here and not in a different house.

“Maybe I'll sit with you on the way home, the people in my compartment are disgusting,” Ciboulette smiles.

“I'm Gyrus,” Gyrus offers.

“Ciboulette, but it's a moutful, so you can just call me Cib.”

The guy who got picked as Hufflepuff takes a seat next to Gyrus. “Hey,” He says, and Gyrus greets him back.

The next couple of people pass within a blur, Jalesh, Graham was a Gryffindor. Jelani, Anan came to sit near Gyrus, Cib, and Eugene. A chubby blonde named Olimedes came to sit with them as well.

Lowell, Andrea, and Maury, Anette, were announced as Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectively. Saury, Denzel, a tall tanned guy with white hair, was announced as a Slytherin.

 _What is it with all these people with white hair?_ Gyrus thinks. _Are they all related or something?_

“Stone, Sylvia,” Don calls. The girl with fluffy pink hair sits on the stool. The hat, upon being placed on her head, immediately calls, “GRYFFINDOR!”

“Tatum, Feather,” A purple haired person sits on the stool. “RAVENCLAW!”

A few more go by after that, a Tremaine, Sean ending up in Hufflepuff. Turgard, Ragan, is put into Gryffindor. Yarrow, Milo, gets sorted into Hufflepuff.

“Yenten, Misha!” Professor Santiago calls.

The boy walks up to the stool and places the hat on his head. The hat takes a few seconds to decide.

“RAVENCLAW!”

Gyrus spaces out for a bit, and by the time he's back at attention, there's only one more left. _Finally_ , he thinks.

“Zweli, Ezekiel.” A boy with brown hair takes his seat on the stool, and the hat is placed on him.

“SLYTHERIN!”

The hat does what can only be considered a sigh of relief. _It's probably because the hat is done,_ Gyrus thinks. The hat had been doing this type of thing for years.

Soon enough, it is time for the feast.

Gyrus is excited about all the different types of food. He tucks into the food with gusto.

After all, who knows what will happen tomorrow?

And who knows what kind of adventures he'll face at Hogwarts?


End file.
